


The Fog War

by Inquestorm



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Found Family, Gen, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Susie is a psycho gremlin, Susie needs a girlfriend but I don't know who yet, The Entity sucks, Yui makes a new gang, murder addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquestorm/pseuds/Inquestorm
Summary: As transdimensional reality parasites go, the Entity is not a creative soul. She copies, she steals, and she imitates, but very little is new. And when She decides to steal from another eldritch fog-related deity... the God of Silent Hill is not amused.Now Killers and Survivors alike are thrown out of the nightmarish routine of the trials, and must survive in the warzone between two incomprehensible forces. Facing down the nightmares of both their former jailor, and the no less hostile abominations of the invader, many will start to question the old lines and divisions. What was once unthinkable may now be necessary.A disjointed series of one-shots and mini stories set against the background of an eldritch slugfest, which may eventually have a point and an ending. Expect the tag list to balloon.
Kudos: 8





	The Fog War

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, what drugs was I on when I came up with this.
> 
> In short, Silent Hill is a possessive bitch and got annoyed at having its pet Pyramid Head stolen. The largely unseen forces in those games and Entity in Dead by Daylight have so many similarities that I couldn't help wanting to throw them together into a slugfest. Ultimately the initial concept of a more coherent plot was abandoned though, as I realised that the real meat here was in letting various survivors and killers work out their differences without the big bad spider bitch pitting them against each other.
> 
> The first story, Sakura Five, does some work to set up this nonsense and explore Kimura Yui once again being big sister and looking out for people. One of said people being a recovering serial killer.

“Hey. Wake up.”

Kimura Yui stirred, opened her eyes blearily. Still not really used to the fact that she had to  _ sleep _ again. “Anything happen?” she asked with a cavernous yawn, glancing around the cramped, ruined living room.

Meg Thompson shook her head. “All quiet. Think there was some commotion off in the fog, but… Haddonfield is safe. For now, at least. Did a quick patrol of the exits, no sign of anyone. Or any _ thing _ .”

Yui nodded, sitting up. “You woken the others yet?”

Meg shifted awkwardly. “No, Feng seemed pretty beat and… well…” She trailed off.

The former racer sighed, got to her feet. No, she understood. “I’ll do it. After that we’re going to need to go into the fog. We need supplies, and Cheryl isn’t back yet.”

If  _ anyone _ could survive in this new fucked up nightmare that they’d found themselves in, it was Cheryl. After all, she’d been here before. Sort of. But nobody was invulnerable.

“We could just leave,” Meg ventured. “We don’t  _ have _ to bring her along.”

Yui glanced at the sprinter, grasping for something to say. Then she shook her head. “We need all the edges we can get if we run across more of those things. She saved us before.”

“Yeah, saved us  _ once _ . How many times -”

Yui cut her off. “I’ll think about it. Go get breakfast together. I’ll wake our guest.”

Meg vanished off to the kitchen, chastened. Not so long ago, the random depredations of the Entity and the Trials meant that there was no real hierarchy, no pecking order, not even much real teamwork. But in this new era, she’d found the girls turning to her for leadership. A new little Sakura gang, needing some certainty and hope.

Maybe that would change if they ran across other survivors. They couldn’t be the only ones left. Right?

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she climbed the stairs. No. Stay focused. These people depended upon you. You have to stay focused, stay calm, stay in control…

Apart from anything else, if ‘the guest’ sensed weakness, it could all fall apart.

Gentle she knocked at one of the bedroom doors. “Susie?” she called softly. “You awake?”

Her heart suddenly thudded painfully, as though her entire being had tensed, and she knew even before the annoyed groan that the pink-haired murderer was now awake.

“Can I come in?” Yui probed.

Another grumbling sound was the response, which seemed like assent. The Japanese girl pushed it open, and considered the scene before her. She almost wanted to laugh at the incongruity of it. A member of the Legion, swift and brutal beyond their slight frame, the very silhouette enough to provoke some painful memories, the sharpened ruler on the floor next to them showing signs of old blood (some of it her own)... yawning and rubbing her eyes, slowly extricating herself from the caterpillar-like nest she’d made from scavenged blankets.

“You’re not a morning person, are you?” Yui observed dryly, leaning against the wall with a casual aura she didn’t really feel.

“Go fuck yourself,” Susie rasped. Her voice, as always, sounded too deep and harsh for a slightly built girl in her late teens. “I’d kill for some coffee.”

“Was that a thing before the Trials broke?” Yui asked, suddenly curious. Just what kind of life  _ did _ the killers have previously?

“No,” Susie replied sulkily. “But then, neither was sleep. Or food. Or any of this.”

“Well, we don’t have coffee, but Meg’s breaking out the last tins,” Yui said, with only slightly forced cheerfulness. For a moment she studied the Legionnaire as the girl fumbled for her mask and pulled it on. There was a reason that she volunteered to deal with their violent associate, and not just because she’d ended up as the de facto leader of the group. No… it was because there were hints underneath the mask and the psychopathy of something familiar. She’d known people like Susie once. Or rather… people who could’ve become Susie.

“The last ones?” Susie said with another yawn. “Blondie not showed up? We gonna have to go back to the labyrinth?”

“Probably.” Yui tilted her head. “You sound like you’re looking forward to it.”

“We’ve been hiding in this stupid place for days,” Susie said in what would’ve probably been a whine, but in her voice came out as a snarl. “I’m  _ bored _ . And I want to kill something. I fuckin’ swear, if we don’t run into some tormentors soon… maybe I’ll do my job after all.”

Yui studied her. “You’re welcome to leave,” she said. “Nobody’s stopping you. I’m sure some of your compatriots are happily roaming the fog without a care.” She wasn’t sure what she was hoping for. Maybe it  _ would _ be easier if Susie left.

The Legionnaire picked up her ruler, shoved it into her belt as she got to her feet. The pounding in Yui’s ears intensified as the girl advanced, getting in close, face-to-mask. “Like hell I’m going to just walk away. You’re stuck with me until you die. Just how long that is will depend on when I get tired of putting up with you all.”

Then she pushed out of the room, vaulting over the bannister and stalking downstairs.

Yui remembered to breathe, and moved to follow. It could be worse, she reminded herself. It could be a lot worse. Vividly she thought back to the day when everything had changed.

***

“I don’t get it,” Feng whispered in hushed tones, nervously peering around for any signs of movement. “It just… won’t start. The thing’s totally dead.”

Yui glowered at the generator, rubbing her arms for a moment. Ormond was always cold, but… typically you didn’t notice for long, between the physical exertion and the adrenaline of the trial. Otherwise it just… didn’t really get to her. It was cold, but it didn’t feel real. The Entity’s shoddy ability to copy things apparently extended to temperatures.

Idly she ran her hands over the recalcitrant object. She’d long ago become used to the fact that they barely qualified as machinery, that it was all busywork and pointless actions with almost no relation to how an engine really worked. It was just something to distract you and consume time while you were hunted. Another way to drag things out and crank up the stress. “It’s not blocked,” she grumbled, receiving a sarcastic look from Feng for stating the obvious. But it was true. No spidery legs, no evil fog wreathing it. It just refused to respond to their frantic coaxing.

“Come on,” Yui murmured. “Let’s go. Try another one. Maybe it’s some new twist to the trial.”

Feng pushed herself to her feet, glancing around warily. “You want to try the lodge itself?”

Dangerous. But they’d probably have to go there sooner or later. So far the killer had yet to show themselves, but that run of luck wouldn’t last forever. “Sure,” Yui said. “If they come, I’ll bait.”

“Fine by me,” Feng mumbled, peering around the strange little assembly of wooden walls, and then making a break for the central building, Yui close behind.

A scream echoed in the distance, and both girls looked up sharply. “Had to run out of luck some time,” Yui said tightly. “I think that was Meg. Go, I’ll see if I can help her.” The flashlight in her hand felt suddenly heavy, and she checked just to make sure it still had power.

Another scream sounded, and Yui frowned as she hurried in that direction. That had been a different voice. But who would…

The realisation came far too late, as a lithe figure in a hoody with a crude facemask lunged into view and darted towards her with a malicious giggle.  _ Legion. _

Yui snapped up the flashlight, shining the powerful beam straight at the maniac’s facemask. It squealed, shying away, and Yui darted away, slipping into another wooden labyrinth. Maybe that would confuse -

The Legion lunged at her, and there was no time to dodge, the makeshift blade cutting deep into her side, blood gushing. Yui staggered with a yelp of pain, and kicked out, forcing her assailant back. Every injury hurt like the first, she’d learned long ago, the entity wiping the worst memories, but… bit by bit things stuck around. Enough to make you dulled to it. Indeed, as she desperately lunged for a palette, spun and swung hard, knocking Legion to the ground, her only thought was the vague appreciation that her pumping wound would at least warm her up.

Legion scrambled up behind her with an angry snarl, and Yui accelerated again. Between the flashlight and the palette… she was pretty sure she’d be the first to get hooked. The killer was annoyed.

Instinctively she began scanning around for hooks, teammates, generators, anything she could do that would make her inevitable suffering help the team. It was only then that she realised something strange.

_ There were no hooks. _

Pounding feet behind her. Legion was gaining. Another giggle, this one eager, anticipating revenge. She only had seconds before the pounce and that knife sunk into her again. Frantically she put on another burst of speed. There, ahead, the shack. A place of both doom and potential hope blended into one. She didn’t know why the Entity had crafted the place to both lead to a basement of hooks and suffering, and somewhere that a skilled survivor could frustrate their pursuer for some time… but right now she’d take it.

As she desperately scrambled to vault the window, a gloved hand caught her ankle and *yanked*. Caught off balance and robbed of momentum, Yui tumbled painfully to the floor with a grunt, trying to get up, hoping that she had enough time to -

The knife slammed into the wooden floor next to her head, and she was kicked onto her back, the lithe killer dropping to straddle her, wagging a finger reprovingly with another laugh. Yui’s vision focused, spotting the pink hair leaking out from the girl’s hoody. She should’ve guessed with the giggling. Killers didn’t speak, but they had tells, and only the smallest of the Legion laughed like that. If it had been one of the others… they probably wouldn’t have been so pissed off. Dimly she tried to remember the names that Jeff had referred to them by. Susie? Was that it?

Such an innocuous, soft sounding name for the murderous apparition looming over her. Susie leaned in close, a hint of eyeslits up close but utterly stripped of human connection by the crude mask. There were no words, but the message was clear -  _ easy way, or hard way? _

Yui glared, but went limp. More stabbing would suck. And besides… she had a suspicion. As she was hoisted up onto Susie’s shoulder, feeling inhuman power there, she didn’t even bother to try and struggle.

For a moment, Susie looked around, as though lost, then she tightened her grip and nimbly leapt down the stairs that led into the basement. The eternal smell of old blood and pain surrounding the two of them as the Legionnaire went searching for a place to punish Yui for her impudence.

Then she stopped again, nonplussed. Yui squirmed, trying to twist her head to see if her suspicion was correct.

“There’s no hooks, are there?” she hissed. “Not even down here.”

Susie stepped in, turning around a few times, looking, and then unceremoniously dumped her burden to the floor, reaching down to grasp a handful of Yui’s collar and shoving her against the wall, knife raised threateningly. Not that it was a knife, Yui realised dimly. That was… a broken, sharpened ruler.

“What the  _ fuck _ kind of offering did you burn?”

It took Yui a moment to process that the raspy, angry voice was coming from her assailant. “Not us,” she grimaced, shying away from the splintered, bloody weapon. “Generators don’t work either. Something’s… wrong.”

“No fucking shit.” Susie leaned in closer, the blade lightly pressing against Yui’s bare stomach. “Maybe this just means it’s playtime. And I get to do whatever the fuck I want with you all, and spider bitch will come back when I’m done.”

The voice sounded rough, like it didn’t get a lot of use, rendered a throaty growl from what had once likely been a high chirp. But she was nevertheless talking. Not on a topic that Yui particularly liked, but still.

Then she caught the implication. “Spider bitch? The Entity? What do you mean, come back?”

Susie pulled back slightly. “Well… yeah. She’s not here. I just figured… she was busy… or something…” She fidgeted, and Yui suddenly realised that underneath the devil-may-care bloodthirsty attitude, the other girl was unsettled. Maybe even… scared? “She’s not talking to me. And there’s nothing in the sky. And now there’s no hooks, what the fuck?”

Yui squirmed to try and sit up a little more. “Susie… is that your name? Susie?”

The Legion nodded. “Yeah. Susie. That’s me.” One could imagine her eyes narrowing as she added, “How did you know?”

“Jeff knew you all. He recognised you. Look, Susie… if there’s no Entity… there’s no reason to hurt us.” Yui stared at the girl, wishing she could see behind the mask. “We could all work together. This stupid game we’re put through, this Trial… if we can’t repair generators, and you can’t stick us on hooks… nobody can win. Or escape.”

Susie said nothing. Toying with her makeshift dagger.

Yui caught sight of movement behind the killer, and glanced over. Another survivor, come to check what was going on? If Susie got spooked…

But no. That wasn’t a survivor. She didn’t know  _ what _ it was.

The thing had a vaguely humanoid shape, but that was where sanity ended. Writhing flesh, limbs with too many joints flailing as it pulled itself out of the wall. A featureless head that almost looked like a gasmask, but made out of meat and bone with bulging eyes. The creature lurched as it slithered onto the floor, raising itself up on too-long limbs and spindly fingers, and began to stalk towards the pair.

Susie tilted her head. “What?” she demanded, clearly noticing Yui’s attention had shifted.

In a split second instinct, Yui made her choice. “Behind you!” she choked.

“Oh, yeah, sure, like I’m going to fall for -”

The Legionnaire stopped as hoarse breathing sounded behind her, and she began to rise to her feet.

Then spindly fingers grasped her by the head, and hurled her at the wall, the apparition lurching unsteadily in pursuit as Susie hit hard and sprawled. “What the  _ fuck?!” _ the serial killer squealed, frantically fumbling for her knife.

Yui pulled herself to her feet, blood still oozing down her side. More movement from ahead, and she looked up frantically before realising, to her relief, that it was a familiar blonde face.

“Yui!” Cheryl called. “Come  _ on! _ ”

Briefly Yui glanced over as Susie gave a defiant scream, pushing back at the twisted creature. She had no idea who would win, and… right now getting away from both seemed like a good idea. Limping at speed across the basement, she grasped Cheryl’s outstretched hand, and the two fled upstairs.

To Yui’s dismay and horror, another of the abominations was shambling towards them, fingers outstretched to grab and hurt. Cheryl didn’t hesitate, making a break for the same window that had spelled Yui’s doom before, and both girls had made their escape from the shack a moment later, the creature’s questing fingers too slow.

Out in the grounds of Ormond, she could see more of them. Not all the same, but all twisted and contorted, moving in ways that no creature should. The athletic form of Meg sprinted into view, shying away from another of the things and getting some distance. “Cheryl, Yui!” she gasped. “What the fuck  _ are _ those things? What’s going on?”

Cheryl grimaced. “I’ve seen something like them before. Before. I’ll explain later. But I don’t think the Entity is in control here. Not any more. Something else is invading. We need to get out.”

“Where’s Feng?” Meg said, looking around wildly. “And how are we meant to get out if the generators don’t work?”

Yui glanced back towards the shack, for a moment pondering on the fate of their erstwhile enemy. But then she focused. The things were moving in, and her companions were struggling. Meg looking panicked, Cheryl trying to claw her way out of some horrific flashback.

“Go. Go!” she barked. “They’re closing in! Find an exit! There’s got to be one!”

“I haven’t seen any!” Meg replied desperately. “It’s just smooth wall, everywhere!”

“Just GO!” Yui grabbed Meg’s arm, and set off at a run, glancing around at the half-dozen abominations closing in. To her relief, it seemed like whatever else they were… they were slow. Uncounted time spent fleeing from divine-inspired serial killers had made all of them quick on their feet, too quick for these horrors.

“Guys! Over here!”

Yui breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the diminutive form of Feng waving to them, and veered towards the Chinese girl. “Are you ok?”

“Fine, none of them touched me. None of the generators are working, how do we -”

“Over there,” Cheryl said, her voice sounding tight. Pointing.

There was another monster, attached to the wall. Upside-down. Its skin oddly folded and stitched over its face, its movements jerky and rhythmic as it turned… a valve wheel?

“Cheryl?” Meg said uncertainly.

“I know that one. I’ve seen it before. The ‘angel’,” the blonde said with a grimace. “It’s opening a way for us. I don’t think we’ll get another.”

Yui squinted, and saw it - there was a hole in the wall, as though each turn of the valve was sliding open a hidden passage. Beyond was the fog, and she’d never thought she’d be glad to see it. “You’re sure?” she demanded of Cheryl.

“I’m sure! We need to - AAAAGH!”

The monstrosity’s fingers tightened around Cheryl’s ankle, and the thing stalked out from where it had been laying in ambush, among another of the stupid wooden mazes. Desperately the American kicked out at the thing, and Yui lunged to grab her hand, trying to help her escape. On the wall, the so-called angel continued to turn its valve, uncaring.

Meg dived forward to grab Cheryl’s other hand, while Feng desperately shone her flashlight at the gas-mask creature, making it blink but seemingly doing nothing to deter it. Cheryl kicked again, but it continued to pull her back.

Then there was a cry of fury and pleasure blended together, and a lithe form pounced on the monster from behind, its sharpened ruler stabbing viciously into its flesh, over and over. The creature staggered, and finally its grip loosened, allowing Cheryl to scramble free. “Go!” she screamed, and Feng and Meg needed no further prompting, darting out into the fog beyond Ormond.

Yui turned to follow, but… paused.

She didn’t know what was going on. But that moment in the basement, where Susie had shown a hint of vulnerability…

If the rules had changed, then….

They’d need all the friends they could get.

“Susie!” she cried out. “Come on! Come with us! There’s too many of them!”

The Legion pulled away from the creature, blood gushing from its many injuries, and for a moment Yui was afraid that the killer would attack her.

But Susie looked away, towards the assorted creatures that had overrun the trialground, and then nodded. “All right. Truce. Let’s go.”

Yui turned and fled, the Legionnaire right behind her, and for once… maybe she didn’t have to be afraid of them.


End file.
